15 de febrero
by BlueSpring-JeagerJaques
Summary: Lenalee estaba enamorada del antipático chico cool del Instituto 'BlackOrder' o eso era hasta que fue rechazada por él de una manera muy cruel. Allen no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras veía como rompían el corazón de su amiga, sin importarle quien fuese, se las pagaría o eso creía él. ¿Qué pasaría si su primer beso terminara en los labios de la persona a quien odiaba?


**15 de Febrero:**

**Día de los NO enamorados.**

**Disclaimer:** DGM no me pertenece. Es una obra perteneciente a Hoshino Katsura, gracias a Dios, porque vayan a saber lo que haría si fuese lo contrario xD

**Advertencia:** Ésta es una historia BL (Boys Love) si no te gusta la relación CHICOXCHICO, pues te sugiero que le des 'atrás' y sigas con la integridad de tu mente :)

* * *

_**Para recordar:**_

— Diálogo.

— _Susurro._

_"Pensamientos"_

_«FlashBack»_

* * *

**o°0°o°0°o**

Sus ojos seguían al compás de la lectura o eso era lo que la maestra de lengua creía mientras caminaba entre las los asientos, leyendo los párrafos de _Otello_. Pero, aunque pareciese que su concentración se encontraba en su libro, no era del todo cierto. De vez en cuando, miraba a un costado suyo, en donde se encontraba la joven china de largas y hermosas hebras negras casi verdes, con unos exóticos ojos violáceos y una amigable sonrisa.

Pero así como su atención se encontraba impresa sobre ella, la dulce oriental también centraba su concentración en un solo punto. Curioso, dirigió sus orbes grises hacia la dirección en que Lenalee Lee observaba, dándose cuenta que el reloj sobre la blanca pared era quien se llevaba su atención, pues la hora del receso estaba por sonar. Comprendió, entonces, lo que agitaba su ansiedad.

Suspiró al recordar que ese día era… San Valentín.

Dirigió sus ojos hasta su maletín y una gotita de sudor resbaló por su frente al ver que su pobre maleta rebosaba de chocolates envueltos en papel de regalo con los colores tradicionales de esa fecha, logrando sacar de sus compañeros y los demás estudiantes una notoria envidia.

Volvió a mirar a su compañera y mejor amiga, Lenalee Lee. No la conocía profundamente como otras personas, debido a su corto tiempo en el instituto Black Order, pero entre sus conocimientos sobre la oriental resaltaban cosas como por ejemplo, el amor hacia los cachorros, los chocolates y las flores blancas y violetas; podía también decir que tiene un hermano mayor con un extraño complejo —de hermana— sobreprotector. Aunque eso era sencillo de saber ya que el hombre trabaja como profesor de química y física en el Instituto donde ambos estudiaban.

Tampoco era algo de otro mundo saber sobre el dueño del regalo que tenía preparado la joven china. Bajó un poco la mirada algo desanimado, desearía ser él el afortunado de recibir el regalo que Lenalee tenía preparado.

Era un poco cliché decir que desde el primer día en que la había conocido, sus ojos solamente estaban hechos para mirarla, que no había día sin pensar en ella o cosa como esas. Sin embargo, nunca se armó de valor para confesar sus sentimientos, era feliz de todas maneras con la mirada fraternal que la Lee le brindaba, pues prefería eso a aventarse y perder su amistad.

— ¿Allen-kun? –sintió una leve sacudida en su hombro para despertar de sus pensamientos y darse cuenta de la presencia de Lenalee frente a él, ruborizándose levemente. — ¿Estás bien?

— L-Lenalee… ¿Ya sonó la campanilla?

La joven china asintió y sonrió divertida ante su semblante confundido. Allen observó a sus costados percatándose que muchas personas se retiraban del salón, cayendo en cuenta que el receso había hecho acto de presencia. Y con él…

— ¿Nos vamos? ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy, no?

— ¿San Valentín? –preguntó intentando acertar en la indirecta de su amiga, mientras se ponía de pié y sacaba de debajo del pupitre su manzana roja y jugosa.

— No solo es San Valentín, Allen—kun… —Dijo fingiendo reproche, comenzando a caminar fuera del salón, seguida por el albino. — ¡Hoy es un día mucho más especial!

Ambos salieron del salón para dirigirse hacia los pasillos y mientras Lenalee reprochaba a Allen sobre lo que significaba en realidad San Valentín para ella, el muchacho ya le dio una gran mordida a su manzana, degustando el delicioso sabor de la fruta.

— ¿Acaso San Valentín no era una fecha especial para ti?

— Claro, pero… —Lenalee detuvo sus pasos cabizbaja.

Allen al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su compañera detuvo sus pasos igualmente y se giró para verla, dándose cuenta de la sombra sobre sus ojos debido a su flequiello.

— ¿Lenalee?

— Pero hoy… —Levantó el rostro de inmediato mientras se ponía en posición de victoria y con el fondo alegórico a la revolución francesa. — ¡Es el día en el cual me lanzaré a lo desconocido! ¡Hoy le entregaré el chocolate que hice con mis propias manos a Yu Kanda!

Una gran gota resbaló por la nuca del muchacho, quien sostenía la manzana en su boca y lograba aplaudir, tratando de ir acorde a las palabras de su amiga.

— ¡Oi! ¡Allen, Lena!

En cuanto sus nombres resonaron en el pasillo, los dos chicos se giraron y rápidamente correspondieron al saludo con una sonrisa al alto pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

— ¡Lavi!

El muchacho llegó hasta ellos con las manos aborrotadas de bolsitas bajo una gama interminable de rosa, llamando la atención de los menores.

— ¿Por qué no dejaste los chocolates en tu clase? –Preguntó Allen ante aquella montaña de chocolate.

— Pues guardé los primeros chocolates en la clase… Esto es lo que recibí camino aquí. –Comentó con una sonrisa divertida el muchacho. - ¡San Valentín es lo mejor! Comes más chocolate que en Halloween.

Una gotita de sudor resbaló nuevamente por la frente del albino al constatar la personalidad despreocupada del pelirrojo, comprendiendo el por qué siempre su abuelo lo regañaba por ello.

— Lavi… —llamó la china, recibiendo la mirada de sus dos amigos. — ¿S-Sabrías si K-Kanda…? E-Esto… Tú sabes… -Rió por lo tonta que podría llegar a ser en cuestiones como esas.

— ¿Kanda está en el comedor? –Preguntó hastiado Allen.

— ¿Yuu? Pues creo que sí, es la hora del almuerzo, ¿no? Él no reemplazaría a ésta hora. –dice divertido imitando el semblante serio del japonés.

Allen sonrió a la muchacha y posó su mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que lo mirase. Ella asintió tímidamente, para empezar a caminar.

— G-Gracias… -Sonrió a sus dos amigos, quienes la despidieron brindándole ánimos. —Bien, debo de irme.

— Así que lo hará hoy, ¿eh?

A diferencia de Lavi, quien mantenía una amplia sonrisa por donde se había marchado Lenalee, Allen yacía cabizbajo junto a él.

— Vamos, Lavi… Tengo hambre…

El pelirrojo observó a Allen marcharse y suspiró pesadamente. Entonces comenzó a caminar hasta igualar los pasos del albino y le dio un ligero empujoncito con la cadera, ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas. El albino lo miró y al ver la sonrisa comprensiva en el pelirrojo, trató de sonreír también.

Lavi, aunque su personalidad despreocupada dijera todo lo contrario, era una persona muy meticulosa y detallista, tenía un increíble desempeño en todo lo que la lógica podía representar y no por nada era el capitán del equipo de basket. El muchacho era conocedor de los sentimientos de Lenalee, así como también de los de Allen. Y hacia el último sentía una gran admiraicón, ya que no todas las personas se guardan sus sentimientos solamente para que la otra sea completamente feliz.

— Ya me parecía extraño que sólo te comerías esa manzana. –Alegó Lavi divertido.

— Sólo hacía el plato de entrada. Tú me conoces. –Contestó con una sonrisa. - ¿Crees que Jerry hizo mitarashi dango? Son tan…

— ¡Allen—san! ¡Lavi—san!

Los dos muchachos se giraron a ver quien los llamaban pero una gota de nerviosismo cayó por sus nucas haciendo que el escalofrío recorriera sus cuerpos.

— ¡Kyaa! ¡Por favor, acepten mis chocolates!

— ¡No, los míos!

— ¡Aléjate de Allen-san! ¡Es mío!

— ¡Noo, déjate de bromas!

— ¡Bookman—san, come mis chocolates, por favor!

El rostro de los jóvenes palideció al tener a un enjambre de chicas esperando a recibir sus obsequios.

— Está bien… San Valentín es lo mejor, hasta que sucede esto… -dice Lavi a lo que Allen asiente frenéticamente. — ¡Muy bien, señoritas…! –Lavi habló fuerte llamando la atención de las jóvenes, logrando que dejaran de pelear entre ellas. Allen comenzó a preguntarse si el pelirrojo tenía algo de juicio. — ¡Solo los comeré si cierran los ojos! ¿De acuerdo?

Como si de un amaestrador de perros se tratase, las jóvenes cerraron los ojos haciendo que Lavi sonriera con victoria, sorprendiendo al albino.

— ¿Lavi-san besará a cada una?

— ¿También Walker—san? –se oyó otra voz, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal del albino.

— _¿Q-Qué planeas, Lavi?_ –preguntó en un susurro preocupado Allen al oír aquella oración. No planeaba dar su primer beso como símbolo de paz a unas chicas cuyas intenciones no eran para nada 'sanas'.

— _¿Qué más…?_ –Susurró también él, para luego gritar. —¡Corre!

Y así los dos jóvenes salieron disparados de aquellos pasillos como cual tren bala, intentando conservar su integridad física y psicológica; dejando a las muchachas sin el pan ni la torta hasta que se dieron cuenta de ello y…

— ¡Nooo! ¡Se escapan!

— ¡Atrápenlos!

— ¡Ayuda! –Gritaron en unísono los jóvenes mientras escapaban de las garras de aquellas desquiciadas. — ¡Gran idea, genio! –reprochaba Allen.— ¿Y ahora como pretendes dejarlas atrás?

— Je… ¿Cómo crees que sobrevivo todos los años, novato? Debemos… —una sonrisa macabra se mostró en los labios del pelirrojo, haciendo que Allen se arrepintiera de haberle preguntado. –¡Separarnos! –dice doblando por una esquina dejando solo a Allen, quien quedó a merced de las jóvenes.

— ¡Te odio! —Bramó Allen tomando otro trayecto que debido a la persecución del "Walker FC" no se había fijado en donde había acabado.

Su institnto de supervivencia sólo le dictaba "Corre", así que eso fue lo que hizo, ingresando a la primera puerta que encontró, cerrando la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo.

Sintió de repente una que otra mirada atónita para así darse cuenta que la mayoría de los presentes eran hombres, para no decir que solo se trataban de hombres. Sonrió complacido, nunca se había alegrado tanto de estar entre hombres.

— E-Estoy… S-Salvado…

Se acercó hacia el lavatorio para asearse las manos, intentando recuperar el aliento tras aquella huída épica. Tenía que reconocer que cuando estaba en Inglaterra, esas cosas no ocurrían. Era su segundo año en Japón y no creyó que el 'espíritu japonés' fuese tan ferviente en las jóvenes.

Secó sus manos con las toallas de papel y luego metió su mano en el bolsillo para buscar su monedero, ya que aún tenía hambre y no pensaba vivir en el baño masculino toda su vida.

— ¿Eh?

El muchacho hurgó aún más en su bolsillo como si fuese a cavar un túnel a China, sin embargo no encontró lo que buscaba.

— ¡No, mi monedero! –Comenzó a lamentarse en el suelo por el dinero perdido ya que fue gracias a aquella huída implacable la razón por la que ahora se quedó sin almuerzo. Un gran rugido salió del estómago del albino, semejante a la de un oso hambriento, capaz de hacer correr a todos los presentes del lugar. –Maldito Lavi…

— ¿Me llamaste? –Lavi salió de unos de los baños con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hasta que tuvo que ser víctima de la mirada diabólica del albino, haciendo que éste sudara frío. –Eh… ¿Por qué tienes esos dientes tan filosos, Abuelo Allen?

— Son para masticar mejor… —murmuró de ultratumba el muchacho, haciendo que Lavi comenzara a retroceder. Había olvidado la regla N° 1 para una buena convivencia con Allen Walker: No le quites su comida.

— ¡B—Bien, te compraré algo para comer, ¿de acuerdo?!

Como si de palabras mágicas se tratasen, el rostro de Allen cambió a una con su típica sonrisa, haciendo que varias gotitas de sudor resbalasen por la nuca del pelirrojo.

* * *

Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar al oír como la campanilla de receso sonaba; comenzó a guardar sus cosas dentro del maletín, y por desgracia tenía la vista de varias personas sobre él, para no decir que todas aquellas miradas pertenecían a sus compañeras de salón y uno que otro perdido de sexo indefinido.

Como odiaba ese día.

— E-Esto… K-Kanda-san… —La voz inocente de una muchacha llegó a sus oídos, pero con solo mirarla, ésta desistió inmediatamente. —¡L—LO SIENTO! –Gritó para salir corriendo del salón, bañada por sus propias lágrimas.

Con total frustración, dirigió su vista a las demás pesadas que no entendían las palabras "ODIO SAN VALENTIN", logrando que éstas terminaran por huir de aquel perímetro. Esto no solo incluia a las jóvenes, sino a todo ser vivo. Ya que, todos conocían al solitario japonés que ponía la piel de gallina al más valiente.

Sin ninguna mosca volando a su alrededor comenzó a caminar fuera de su salón con su saco negro cargándolo en su mano izquierda mientras lo reposaba por su espalda. Tenía hambre y eso lograba alterar aún más su humor.

Con su típica aura inframundana lograba ahuyentar a todos los que cruzasen a su lado y eso para él estaba bien.

Odiaba ese día con todas las fuerzas que poseía. Si aparecía en la escuela el 14 de febrero no era sino obra de su 'encantadora' madre. Y no, tampoco podía escaparse del colegio como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando más joven porque su madre poseía un GPS incorporado, denominado 'intuición materna'.

Chasqueó una vez más la lengua. No tenía ánimos para estar recibiendo obsequios empalagosos como lo eran de aquellas personas que conformaban su odiado instituto. Ya no podía faltar y no podía escaparse, lo único que restaba hacer era utilizar su atemorizante aura y hacerlos llorar a todos. Estaba muy orgulloso de ella y siempre le daba buen uso.

¿Qué? Le daba buen uso, no que lo usaba para el bien.

Llegó hasta las puertas del comedor y el silencio reinó cuando las abrió, dibujando su figura en el umbral.

Caminó a zancadas gracias a sus largas y fuertes piernas producto de ser miembro del equipo de tenis, natación y esgrima, así es, todo deporte donde no hacía falta más que un solo miembro. Así era él.

Su plan estaba en ir hacia donde Jerry, el cocinero, para pedir su ya común plato de soba y retirarse hacia la zona más inhóspita del Instituto. Claro que su plan era perfecto, todo lo que él hacía lo era, pero gracias a que unas graciosas coletas negras, dueña de unos brillantes ojos violáceos y un muy notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, su plan fue truncado antes de que pudiese hacer su orden y eso ya le sacó una venita notoria en la frente.

— D-Disculpa, pero… —La muchacha extendió sus manos mientras hacía una reverencia hacia el japonés, tendiéndole un chocolate mediano en forma de corazón y envuelto en una fina tela rosa bien proporcional y armonioso. –M-Mi nombre es L-Lenalee… Lee…

La muchacha que se interpuso en su camino se trataba de la hermana menor de su odioso profesor de Química y Física. ¿Cómo no identificarla cuando el muy complejo de hermana se refería a ella siempre que podía?

Kanda lo miró despectivamente para así dirigir sus ojos sobre la joven. Sabía a donde iba todo aquel rollo y no le gustaba. Era la hermana menor de ese estúpido profesor, si era malo con ella era más que seguro que Komui lo reprobaría y no bajaría su promedio de 10 puntos sólo por capricho de una niña mimada.

— K-Kanda… T-Tú me… Tú me gustas.

Todos habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo para prestar atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todos conocían a la dulce Lenalee Lee y ahora pasó a la historia como 'la joven más valiente del instituto', pues NADIE se había declarado al más temible pero mejor alumno de la Black Order y uno de los "galanes" más apuestos que poseía el instituto "religioso". O mejor dicho, NADIE lo había hecho el día de San Valentín, el día más aborrecido por el hombre.

Todos eran conocedores de la respuesta por parte del japonés, fue por eso que muchos pronunciaban en murmuros 'pobrecita', 'le romperá el corazón', 'es muy ingenua'.

Kanda chasqueó la lengua con desagrado, pero aquello iba dirigido a los hipócritas espectadores de aquella estupidez que involucraba el consumismo de la fecha. Como odiaba ese día. Sería bondadoso con ella y le ahorraría la humillación en público.

— No me interesa. –Profirió cortantemente. Y antes de que resultase algo 'piadoso', sonó muy 'despiadado'.

Claro que él no cayó en cuenta de eso, después de todo aquello fue considerado como 'la buena acción del día' del cual su madre siempre le repetía que hiciera. Tarea cumplida.

El japonés no reparó más en la joven china y continuó su camino, pasando por su lado, yendo en dirección al cocinero quien también estaba atento a aquella escena poco vista pero ya conocida.

— P-Pero… —Lenalee con los ojos vidriosos se había dejado caer sobre sus piernas mientras que en su rostro aún seguía el shock de aquella respuesta.

* * *

Nunca antes habían corrido de aquella manera tan desesperada, pero cuando se trata del día de "San Valentín" esto era rutina o eso era lo que Lavi decía. Llegaron hasta el comedor diciendo lo que se les apetecía comer ese día 'tan especial', cuando la tensión dentro del recinto los recibió. Al parecer había sucedido algo realmente interesante, ya que todos miraban un solo punto.

— Ay, no…

Lavi detuvo sus pasos ante un desconcertado Allen. El albino leyó cierta preocupación en su rostro y al oír sus palabras, dirigió su atención al centro del lugar.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Lenalee. –nombró.

Allen abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a Lenalee frente a su Valentín: Yu Kanda.

— Lo hizo. –Dijo con una sonrisa triste el albino al ver que la joven había confesado sus sentimientos al alto joven de tercer curso.

Allen inició sus pasos para ir hasta donde Lenalee felicitarla por por el gran trabajo que había hecho. Pero a mitad de camino, sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente.

— _No me interesa._

Los ojos de Allen se abrieron grandemente al oír aquellas palabras tan crueles. El chico que se robaba suspiros de su mejor amiga, la había rechazado de la forma más indiferente.

El joven inició sus pasos y entonces pudo ver a Lenalee sentada en el suelo con la sorpresa y la desilusión en el rostro. En sus ojos, las lágrimas amenazaban con caer, al igual que el alma de Allen al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

_«Hice este chocolate para él… -Dijo con un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas. – Las hice yo misma. ¿Crees que le gustarán, Allen-kun?»_

El recuerdo de Lenalee abordó su mente. Su bella imagen al hablar sobre los chocolates que con tanto cariño había preparado le corrompía el pecho y una gran ira se expandió en él.

Vio como Lavi se acercó hasta Lenalee para ayudar a levantarse, pero ella se mantenía con la mirada gacha, realmente afectada por aquella sórdida respuesta. La respuesta a tanto cariño y sacrificio.

— ¡Oi! –El bramido de Allen se alzó con furia sobre los presentes, llamando la atención de todos. — ¡Tú, el del corte de niña!

Las personas palidecieron al oír tal cosa y muchos ya habían evacuado el comedor, quedando solo los curiosos que no tenían en cuenta su vida. Lenalee se giró al oír la voz de Allen de inmediato, con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

— A-Allen… Kun…

Como si de un interruptor se tratase, Kanda se giró inmediatamente con una venita en la sien hacia el desquiciado con complejo suicida. Lo miró detenidamente: cabello blanco, cara de niña y complexión debilucha. No valía la pena, pero no permitiría que alguien diga semejante cosa y viva para contarlo.

— ¿Has dicho algo… _Moyashi_? –Hizo énfasis en el apodo sacando también venitas en el albino.

Las personas corrían despavoridas hacia las afueras del comedor, mientras que el ambiente comenzaba a aumentar los grados. Allen respiró profundamente para así seguir hablando.

— Desde hace un mes… -Inició Allen acercándose hacia Lenalee. – Todo un mes había estado recolectando recetas para hacer el chocolate perfecto… Y desde hace una semana estuvo ensayando, lo sé porque yo degustaba sus chocolates… Cada vez más deliciosos… Cada vez más perfectos… -Kanda afiló la mirada en cuanto Allen tomó el corazón de chocolate y siguió avanzando hacia el oriental. - ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que gastó haciendo éste chocolate…? -Estuvo frente al hombre mayor logrando comprender la diferencia de estatura que existía entre ambos, pero aquello no fue un impedimento para el inglés, quien azotó el bombón por el pecho de Kanda con rabia, sin dañar el chocolate. -¡¿…Para que tú vengas y lo rechaces?!

El oriental retrocedió ante la fuerza impregnada por el albino al empujarlo con el chocolate, observando que de debilucho no tenía nada. No cualquiera podía hacerlo retroceder ni un centímetro, mientras que Allen logró desestabilizarlo.

— No tengo tiempo para esta estupidez… -dijo dándole la espalda para seguir su camino. Perdonaría la vida del niño porque demostró su punto y él tenía demasiada hambre como para iniciar una pelea.

— ¡No des la espalda cuando te estén hablando!

Allen hizo lo impensable para muchos y lo menos recomendable para la mayoría: tomó la muñeca del mayor para detener sus pasos. Claro que eso no sólo fue considerado como un claro intento de suicidio que Kanda podría completar como homicidio.

El japonés, valiéndose del agarre del albino y de su ligereza, ya tenía a Allen sobre una mesa apresándolo por las muñecas, a quien lastimó la espalda contra varios platos y otros utensilios que anteriormente reposaban solitariamente sobre la mesa.

— No vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima… ¿Oíste? –Repuso Kanda en un susurro muy cerca de su rostro, cuya voz parecía propia del mismísimo Satán.

— ¡Vete al infierno!

Allen no era de los que iniciaba una pelea, era muy diplomático como para rebajarse a los golpes, pero ese sujeto lo saturó desde el primer momento en que supo que se trataba del enamorado de Lenalee. El albino golpeó el abdomen de Kanda con su pie, haciéndolo retroceder y soltarlo.

— M-Maldito moyashi… ¡Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte!

Kanda se había lanzado en contra del menor pero éste bloqueó su puño con su brazo, para así tratar de patearlo y derribar a Kanda, claro que él sostuvo su pierna y fue Allen quien terminó en el suelo, teniendo a Kanda encima suyo. Una sarta de golpes se desató por parte de ambos, rodando y tratando de quedar arriba para así despellejar a su contrario, hasta que había llegado el rector separándolos con ayuda de Lavi quien intervino en la pelea.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! –dice exasperado el rector Howard.

— ¡Suéltame, usagi! –Kanda trataba de zafarse del pelirrojo, pero éste se empecinaba a retenerlo con eficiencia. -¡Aún no termino con el enano!

— ¡¿Enano?! ¡Al menos no parezco una niña!

— ¡Veremos cómo quedas después que te destroce esa cara tuya!

— ¡Ya paren los dos! –insistía Lavi.

— Esto es estúpido… ¡Paren de una vez! –gritó Link Howard quien sujetaba de los brazos al inglés.

* * *

El molesto tic—tac del salón no resultaba del todo relajante, y más con la presencia tan apática de la persona quien a partir de ese día estaba nominado como la "Primera y única persona a quien odio" y los rating eran altos, hasta parecía que las coles iban teniendo el primer puesto, claro que no entran en la categoría de "personas" así que fueron crudamente descalificados.

Dirigió su vista hacia el frente para deleitarse con la, para nada agradable mirada del rector. Giró sus ojos hacia su costado, encontrándose con la imagen del bastardo oriental, quien también lo estaba mirando de mala manera. Ambos asientos estaban separados por una gran distancia, para alivio del rubio a cargo.

Como si fueran un espejo, ambos rodaron sus ojos al mismo tiempo hacia otro punto distinto evitando todo contacto con el contrario.

Oyeron suspirar al rector por enésima vez, oyendo seguidamente su voz.

— Espero que las siguientes horas sean suficientes para recapacitar sobre su ridícula "actuación" de hoy…

— Como sea… _Dos puntos._ –Dijo Kanda, más que el apodo terminó en un murmuro.

Allen sonrió divertido por el sobrenombre, ya que sabía perfectamente que provenía de la amplia gama de apodos por cortesía de Lavi. Kanda lo miró y enarcara una ceja, como preguntando "¿qué te pica, demente?".

— ¿Qué es tan divertido, Walker? Y usted, Yuu Kanda… ¿Quiere permanecer más horas sentado en esa silla? –interrumpió el rector con el semblante molesto.

— Por si no lo sabía, _Rector Howard_, ya ha culminado el horario escolar. –restregó con molestia Kanda.

— Pues si no quiere quedarse a acampar en el instituto, mantenga la boca cerrada, _Yuu Kanda._ –terminó Link.

Kanda solo chasqueó la lengua con aburrimiento.

Unos leves golpes se acentuaron en la puerta haciendo que Link dirigirá su vista hasta la puerta al igual que los dos jóvenes en la gran sala. Volvió su dorada vista hasta los castigados como amenazándolos con la mirada si hacían un movimiento en falso. Link se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió, dejando ver a una mujer no más de 30 años, cabello castaño y algo corto con unas ojeras más que notorias bajo un innecesario maquillaje, llevaba puesto un vestido negro con la insignia de la congregación que pertenecía la institución.

— Señorita Lotto. –nombró Link, preguntando por su presencia.

— Esto… E-El director Lverrier lo manda llamar, Link—san.

— Bien, —dirigió su vista a los jóvenes. –Se quedarán aquí hasta que yo regrese, ¿de acuerdo?

No esperó a que los otros le respondieran, simplemente cerró la puerta tras de sí, acompañado de Miranda Loto, la secretaria del director.

No pasó mucho tiempo como para dejar de oír los pasos del rector y de los tacones de la secretaria golpeando el suelo de los pasillos. Allen mantenía una mirada seria en la puerta por donde se habían marchado las autoridades, hasta que vio cómo su compañero de castigo se levantaba tomando su maletín, disponiendo sus pasos hacia la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Allen sorprendido.

El japonés no hizo más que mirarlo por encima de su hombro con la gélida expresión que lo caracterizaba, observándolo que con aquellos ojos profundos. Por primera vez, Allen pudo sentir aquella aura inquisitiva del joven encima suyo, pero no le generaba miedo como a los demás.

Todo lo contrario. Le provocaba cierto interés.

— Tsk… La pregunta sería ¿por qué sigues sentado en aquella silla, _Moyashi_?

— ¿Moyashi? –Allen se puso de pié con molestia al oír tal apodo. No tenía ningún parecido con los brotes de soja.

El mayor sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras retomaba su camino y abría la puerta, percatándose de que nadie se paseara por los pasillos y así abandonar la sala de castigo.

— E-Espérame. -Tomar su mochila y echó a correr detrás del mayor. — ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

— Deja de armar tanto escándalo, ¿quieres? Solo harás que nos descubran.

— ¿Por qué te vas sabiendo que Link-san nos…?

— ¿Eres nuevo? –Cortó inmediatamente, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

Ante aquella mirada, el albino se tensó, desviando su mirada de la obscura que poseía Kanda.

— D-Desde el año pasado que estoy en la Black Order… -Repuso. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Pareces serlo… —Allen sonrió creyendo que se trataba de un cumplido, y eso logró comprender el japonés haciendo que frunciera el ceño y se detuviese, enfrentándolo con la mirada. –Odio a los de tu clase, ¿comprendes?

— A-Ah… Supongo que ya lo sabía.

— Bien, haces las cosas más fáciles.

Kanda aumentó la velocidad en sus pasos, tanto que Allen ya no lo pudo seguir. El albino lo maldijo en su interior. ¿Cómo puede existir esa clase de personas? El sentimiento de desprecio era mutuo.

— Bien… Creo que lo mejor sería ir a casa…

Observó sus espaldas, dándose cuenta que no había quien le siguiera y frustrara su intento por escaparse. Aceleró también él sus pasos y salió del recinto escolar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado castigado? Observando el cielo y de cómo éste comenzaba a obscurecerse, supo que mucho. Suspiró cansinamente. Su tutor lo estaría buscando y de seguro…

No, estaba fantaseando demasiado. Esperar a que Mariam Cross se preocupara, o al menos preguntara en donde se encontraba y por qué aún no llegaba a casa, era esperar mucho de su persona.

Mientras caminaba hacia la estación de buses, buscando un poco de dinero para pagar el peaje, la imagen de Lenalee inundó su mente. Después de que el pleito cesara, ya no pudo acercarse a la muchacha debido al castigo automático que se había ganado con el estirado rector Link, así que nada más podía esperar llegar a su casa para llamarla y ver cómo se encontraba.

Para su suerte, el micro se aproximó a él y se subió, pagando de inmediato su pasaje y caminando por la cabina, buscando un sitio libre. Llegó hasta el final del ómnibus y se sentó hacia la ventana del lado derecho. Había sido un día muy largo para él, más de lo que acostumbraba. Después de todo, había corrido por su vida escapando de su autonombrado, club de fans y se enfrentó con puños al condenado oriental.

El micro retomó la marcha. Allen recostó la cabeza por el vidrio, observando las calles y de las personas que circulaban por la acera, cada una con sus propios asuntos.

La penumbra comenzó a cubrir el cielo, anunciando el anochecer que se acercaba a cada segundo. Las calles estaban alumbradas simplemente por las luces públicas ubicadas a grandes distancias entre una y otra, logrando que la oscuridad persista de igual manera en su camino.

Doblaron hasta una esquina donde el rastro de peatones era inexistente, no había ni un alma, o eso creía a simple vista. Se percató entonces de una presencia solitaria que le llamó la atención. El hombre yacía mirando perdidamente la vitrina de una tienda clausurada en la esquina siguiente, donde precisamente se detuvieron gracias al semáforo en rojo.

Se acercó un poco más a la ventana debido a su curiosidad, ya que le resultaba muy familiar aquella manera de pararse. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta que estaba en lo cierto, era él: Yu Kanda.

No le iba a prestar mucha importancia de no ser por la forma en que miraba el vitral de aquella tienda. A pesar de que Kanda se encontrase de espaldas, el reflejo que le ofrecía el vidrio de la tienda le era suficiente para notar la ausencia que emanaba sus ojos.

¿Por qué poseía aquella mirada tan distante y melancólica? ¿Qué podría estar surcando la mente del japonés en ese momento? Tenía tantas interrogantes en aquel lapso de tiempo, pero todo fue interrumpido con la inercia ejercida por el bus al retomar su marcha.

Observó lo que dejaba atrás y la imagen de Kanda quedó impresa en su mente. Aquella curiosidad que sentía hacia el japonés aumentó considerablemente después observar cuan vacío podía reflejar los ojos de una persona.

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo llevaba de aquella manera o desde que momento se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, caer en cuenta de ello lo traía sin cuidado alguno.

Desde que perdió el hilo de lo que decía el maestro de matemáticas, ya no le dio mucha importancia lo que prosiguió. Simplemente, dejó de comprender todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y eso, era demasiado extraño en él. Ahora podía decir que si una nave alienígena ingresaba estrepitosamente por el techo y aniquilaba a todos en la sala, no advertiría en tal hecho ni aún después de que haya sucedido.

Miraba atentamente la ventana junto a él, las hojas caían sin reparo alguno desde su cúspide hasta el firme suelo, mientras el viento las mecía hasta que su final inevitable llegaba al fin.

Suspiró cansinamente. Aún podía sentir el molestoso y empalagoso olor a chocolate que reinó el día anterior. Dirigió entonces la vista hacia debajo de su pupitre, en donde reposaba aquel chocolate en forma de corazón que Lenalee le había entregado. ¿Por qué terminó guardándolo entre sus cosas si él aborrecía el chocolate?

Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar en cuanto rememoró todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Cuando aquel inoportuno _brote de soja _lo había enfrentado, como si no supiera quién era él. ¿Acaso no advirtió cómo las personas corrían despavoridas a su alrededor?

No. Aquel chico tenía algo que él tanto odiaba, aún más que el chocolate.

Dibujó la imagen de aquel sujeto de cabello blanco en su mente. Su tez era de un tono celosamente blanco, dueño de unos grandes y brillantes ojos grises y una sonrisa endemoniadamente empalagosa.

_« ¡¿Tienes idea del tiempo que gastó haciendo éste chocolate para que tú vengas y lo rechaces?!»_

Sonrió cínicamente. Aún tenía su voz dentro de su cabeza cuando defendió a la hermana menor de Komui.

Aquel niño era condenadamente honorable, como el típico chico bueno que tanto aborrecía. ¿Podría asociarlo con el chocolate de San Valentín? Si, era posible. Ya que aborrecía al chocolate de la misma manera en que aborrecía a ese enano.

El tiempo transcurrió más lento de lo que se hubiese esperado. No supo cuánto tiempo había tenido el trasero aplastado por la condenada silla, pero se sintió realmente aliviado en cuanto oyó el timbre que avisaba la finalización de un día más en el Instituto, sonó.

Se puso de pié de inmediato, estirando las piernas, tomó su maletín y el chocolate de la joven, guardándolo superficialmente en uno de los bolsillo de su maletín. Con todo dispuesto en su correspondiente orden, comenzó a caminar fuera de su salón. Claro que su presencia pronto llamó la atención de un idiota. Su _autonombrado_ amigo.

— ¡Oi, Yuu!

Nuevamente aquel despreocupado sujeto con complejo suicida. Lo maldijo internamente, mientras trataba de ignorarlo, pero de ahí a que éste desista en romperle la paciencia, era punto a parte. — ¡Ey, Yu! ¡Espérame!

Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar. Él no se daría por vencido y eso ambos lo sabían. Observó a su alrededor y vio como el gentío se aglomeraba cada vez más por el pasillo. Se tentó a hacer la última alternativa que le quedaba y era el de comenzar a correr, ya que una observación más de su desenvolvimiento con katana y sería suspendido.

No le importó a quien chocase o tirase al suelo, solo quería alejarse lo más rápido de aquel lugar para poder llegar más rápido a la tienda de té a la que siempre iba. Convivía todos los días con el molesto pelirrojo y el chico de intercambio, Deisya, ¿qué no era suficiente?

A la salida del colegio, terminaba por desaparecer de su vista porque simplemente no quería compañía cuando iba a _ese_ lugar. Todos los días en forma religiosa, iba a la tienda clausurada, ya que era la única forma de mantener vivo _su_ recuerdo.

Iba metido en sus pensamientos al correr que no advirtió aquella cabellera blanca cruzando su camino. O al menos hasta que dio de lleno contra su cuerpo y ambos terminaron tendidos sobre el suelo, uno encima del otro.

— A-Auch… —Oyó quejarse debajo suyo a Allen y al recobrar el equilibrio de los hechos, lo observó sobre él — ¿Kanda?

— Moyashi… —Dijo de manera atónita mientras las personas comenzaban a acumularse y murmurar como cual condenados reporteros inventando lo que querían ver.

Estaba demasiado aturdido y fue por esa razón que se quedó mirando el rostro del albino, hasta que la chillona voz de Lavi hizo dúo con la de Deisya. Entonces se puso de pié y se alejó de allí, como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Allen miró atentamente hacia donde se había marchado el japonés, muy extrañado por aquella actitud por parte de Kanda. ¿Qué lo llevaba con tanta prisa?

Y entonces lo recordó. La imagen de Kanda frente aquella tienda clausurada galopó en su cabeza, respondiéndose a sí mismo.

— ¡Arriba!

Allen abrió los ojos grandmente al sentir como Lavi y Deisya lo levantaron sin inconveniente alguno del suelo, casi haciéndolo volar contra el techo. Observó la amplia sonrisa de ambos mayores y agradeció en silencio, regresando su rostro hacia donde Kanda se marchó.

— ¿Qué ocurre, moyashi-chan? –Allen levantó la vista hasta su pelirrojo amigo, aún sin captar lo de "moyashi".

— ¿Moyashi? ¿Y ese apodo, viejo? –Dirigió su vista hasta el otro muchacho, cabello castaño, extraño maquillaje y el mismo o peor sentido del humor que Lavi, Deisya Barry.

— Por más que me duela admitirlo, no lo inventé yo. Yu se me adelantó. –Ambos jóvenes echaron carcajadas debido a la imaginación que podría tener el japonés para los apodos, mientras Allen aún se mantenía distante a lo que ocurría realmente.

Allen se dirigió al suelo para recoger sus cosas, ya que con el choque colosal con que Kanda lo despidió, sus cosas acabaron en el suelo. Era un idiota después de todo, ¿cómo se le ocurría ir corriendo de esa manera y chocarlo?

Los ojos de Allen se abrieron sorpresivamente al visualizar el corazón de chocolate que había hecho Lenalee para Kanda. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo observó detenidamente, entonces asimiló los hechos. Elevó la mirada por donde el japonés se marchó, comprendiendo que después de todo, había conservado el chocolate de Lenalee.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Allen? Pareces medio ido… —dice Lavi luego de secarse las lágrimas debido a las risas que compartió con Deisya.

— Lo siento. –Repuso él poniéndose de pié y guardando el chocolate en su maletín con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. – _"Después de todo… No eres tan malo, Kanda." _Pensó.

— ¿Ocurrió algo con una chica, amigo? –Deisya rodeó el cuello del inglés con su brazo, llamando su atención y logrando sacarle un ligero sonrojo gracias a aquella pregunta.

— ¿Es por qué Lenalee no vino a clases hoy? –preguntó nuevamente Lavi recordando la ausencia de la chica.

— ¿Lenalee falto a clases hoy? –preguntó Deisya. — ¿Crees que sigue afectada por lo de Kanda?

— ¿Lo dudas? Yu se pasa en ocasiones… —dice Lavi frunciendo el ceño.

Allen apretó el maletín contra su pechó y dirigió su vista hacia Lavi, ignorando completamente su pregunta, para formular una nueva.

— Lavi, tú conoces a Kanda, ¿no?

— ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó sin comprender su pregunta.

— ¿Qué hace Kanda después del colegio?

— La mera verdad es que… No lo sé. Nunca quiere que lo acompañemos después de clases, ¿No? –Dijo mirando a Deisya. — Hoy fue una prueba irrefutable de ello.

— Entiendo… —recalca cabizbajo el albino.

— ¿Será que a alguien le gusta el complejo de shinigami? –canturreó pícaramente Deisya codeando a Lavi, quien se sumó a la broma del castaño.

— ¡No me gusta! ¡Solo estaba preguntando! –se defendió Allen aumentando el sonrojo en su rostro.

— Ah, no tienes que avergonzarte, Allen… Todos guardamos un oscuro secreto. –dice Lavi con diversión.

— ¡Ni de broma! Nunca me fijaría en un tipo como Kanda, que solo piensa en sí mismo y no tiene en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás.

Allen ajustó su maletín a su brazo y Se cruzó de brazos el albino haciendo un puchero.

— Pero con eso no estás negando la posibilidad que te guste un hombre. ¿Lo sabías?

El sonrojo de Allen subió aún más su tonalidad, en la que su comparación no podía darse ya con un tomate maduro. Bajó la mirada realmente avergonzado y echó a correr lejos de ellos, llamándoles la atención.

— ¡Allen, sólo era una broma!

A pesar de oír la voz de Lavi a lo lejos, él no se detuvo. Sus finas piernas corrían velozmente, alejándose enseguida del recinto del instituto. La imagen de Kanda regresó a su mente al igual que aquellos ojos profundos y obscuros. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"_Esto no lo hago por él… Lo hago por Lenalee. Él no me gusta. ¡Claro que no!"_

* * *

Detuvo la reproducción de la música en su MP3, exhalando un suspiro hondo mientras lograba que los números dejaran de rondar su cabeza. Se puso de pié y caminó hasta su cama en donde se recostó cómodamente, mirando el techo. Se masajeó la sien al intentar relajarse.

Escuchó como golpeaban su puerta, de seguro y era su padrastro. Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar y así ponerse de pié para ir a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con su corpulento padrastro y su típica sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quieres, viejo?

El hombre no quitó la sonrisa de su rostro, era muy propio de él aquella personalidad tan cálida y ligera que poseía. Se acomodó los grandes lentes y dijo.

— Tu madre hará espagueti para la cena. Trae algo de fideo de la tienda. ¿Quieres, Yu-chan?

"_¿Cena? ¿Tanto tiempo estuve en mi cuarto?"_ Pensó sorprendido al visualizar el reloj a lo lejos y caer en cuenta que ya eran las siete de la noche. Suspiró cansinamente para responderle.

— Solo si dejas de llamarme de aquella manera. Ya no soy un niño. –recalcó con hastío.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y colocándose los zapatos. Nuevamente oyó la voz de su padrastro y profesor de Arte en el Instituto.

— Lleva un paraguas, Yu-chan. Está lloviendo.

— Cómo sea.

Hizo lo que el hombre le dijo, tomó el paraguas y al salir de la casa lo abrió, recibiendo las gotas de agua golpeándolo. Observó a su alrededor y todo reducido en llovizna, relajó su mente. Le gustaba la lluvia y el sonido que producía ésta.

Observó el cielo y vio la obscuridad que no solo era producto de las nubes aguachadas, sino del anochecer situado encima suyo.

No podía creer que sea de noche. ¿Acaso pasó mucho tiempo metido en su habitación desde que salió del colegio? Aunque no era de extrañar. El escuchar música mientras hacía la tarea era algo que le hacía pasar desapercibido al tiempo. Era una costumbre que adoptó de _él_.

— Maldición… -Murmuró.

¿Acaso no podía estar un segundo sin pensar en él?

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la tienda donde solía comprar alimentos. El olor a comida recién sacada del fuego albergaba toda la cuadra y daba cierta calidez bajo aquel clima frío.

— Podría darme dos paquetes de fideos, por favor. –Pidió educadamente sin un tipo de expresión en el rostro.

— Ah, Yu—chan. Claro.

La anciana encargada del lugar lo conocía de hace mucho, reconociendo rápidamente la marca de fideos que prefería entre todos. La mujer se giró para buscar el pedido del joven japonés y acudir a él rápidamente.

— Son 10 Yens.

— Aquí tiene. –Respondió tendiéndole un billete de 50.

— ¿Cómo están tus padres, Yu-chan? –Preguntó la mujer mientras buscaba el cambio para Kanda.

— Bien. Gracias.

La mujer le pasó los billetes de 10 con una sonrisa comprensiva.

— ¿Cuánto años ha pasado de lo de Alma?

Kanda calló un momento y tomando los billetes que la mujer le entregó, respondió.

— Cinco años.

— Oh, es verdad. –Hizo una pausa para mirarlo. – Debió de ser duro, ¿no?

Él no quiso continuar con aquella conversación sin sentido, así que se disculpó con la mujer y salió del comercio con rapidez. Sus zancadas se habían vuelto casi un ligero trote bajo la lluvia, pues él no caía en cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor gracias a la mención que hizo la mujer.

¿Por qué iba caminando por allí? ¿Por qué?

Sus pies se detuvieron antes de seguir avanzando y toparse con la tienda de te clausurada. Aquella solía pertenecer a _aquel sujeto_. _Alma Karma._

Como era costumbre, ningún alma transitaba aquella acera y menos bajo la lluvia. Él no necesitó acercarse para darse cuenta que era verdad, estaba acostumbrado a ser el único que transitaba por aquel lugar diariamente. O eso creía él.

En cuanto se giró para retomar su camino, oyó el estornudo de alguien. Su atención disparó en la dirección de dónde vino el estornudo y vio a alguien frente a la tienda clausurada de té.

"_¿Qué demonios…?"_ Pensó realmente atónito al ver su diminuto cuerpo recostado por el vidrio, mientras la lluvia lo empapaba cada vez más.

Sin saber la razón, sus pies iniciaron los pasos hacia donde se encontraba el albino, tiritando de frío gracias a su cuerpo mojado. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza ese niño? Lo observó detenidamente mientras avanzaba hacia él y vio que aún llevaba el uniforme del Instituto.

— Moyashi.

Allen levantó la mirada hacia la de Kanda y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios. No estaba sorprendido de verlo allí, quizá él lo estaba esperando. ¿Por qué?

— Creí que no vendrías.

El desconcierto en Kanda era un hecho, pero no hizo más que fruncir el ceño. El paraguas evitaba que el agua siguiera cayendo sobre Allen y éste agradeció con la mirada, para luego buscar en su bolso algo.

— Quería traértelo. –Dijo al sacar el chocolate en forma de corazón que aquella chica le había entregado. ¿Solamente para eso?

— No lo quiero. –Dijo tajante y observó como los ojos del muchacho se abrieron con sorpresa.

— ¡Me he empapado bajo la lluvia para traértelo, Bakanda! –Bramó molesto el albino, enervándolo aún más.

— ¡Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras! –Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar. – No lo quiero.

— Si no lo quisieras en realidad, ayer no lo hubieras recogido. –Ahora el sorprendido era Kanda. Allen lo notó perfectamente, sonriendo triunfal. — No sabía dónde vivías y no quería que Lavi supiera de esto. –Dijo señalando el negocio cerrado. –Sé que no quieres que nadie lo sepa.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

Allen aflojó su semblante y lo miró con ternura. Nuevamente aquellos ojos brillando con intensidad a pesar de la obscuridad que reinaban las calles, aquella sonrisa reconfortante que aborrecía.

— Ayer te vi aquí. –Dijo casi un susurro, sin despegar sus ojos de los del mayor, quien también lo miraba detenidamente. – Poseías unos ojos muy distantes. Incluso llegué a pensar que… No eras un _bakanda_ sin corazón.

Nuevamente aquel apodo poco elaborado y realmente molesto. Kanda chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar, acentuando el fruncir de su ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? –Repuso molesto. - ¡Esto no es de tú incumbencia, idiota!

— Lo sé. –Cortó observando el charco bajo sus pies. – Pero reconocí el dolor que reflejabas al mirar éste lugar. Porque yo… Yo también perdí a un ser querido.

Kanda abrió los ojos con grata sorpresa al oír sus palabras. Allen levantó sus ojos hasta los suyos y la rabia lo carcomió. Con rapidez, tiró a un lado el paraguas que cayó al suelo y rebotó por la fuerza, mientras que en aquel lapso de segundo, Kanda ya tenía entre sus manos el cuello de su camisa mojada, elevando el cuerpo del menor por encima del suelo y mirándolo con rabia enmarcada en aquellos orbes negros.

— No permitiré que te tomes el atrevimiento de decir que me comprendes… Maldito Moyashi. –Susurró arrastrando las palabras crudamente.

Allen lo miró con miedo por primera vez, pues lo que reflejaban sus ojos ya no era la amenaza que encontró el día anterior cuando lo había enfrentado. Ahora sí pudo encontrar peligro reflejado en sus ojos producto del dolor y la desesperación. Kanda levantó el puño, preparándolo para que así golpear el rostro de Allen con toda la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, pero fue entonces que recordó.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del oriental que llamó aún más la atención sobre el inglés.

— Los puños sólo logran golpear superficialmente… -Inició amenazadoramente, entonces bajó a Allen pero sin dejar de acorralarlo contra el vidrio del negocio cerrado.

Allen respiraba con dificultad debido a la fuerza ejercida sobre su cuello, pero poseía los ojos bien abiertos, esperando el golpe de gracia por parte del japonés. Aunque aquel 'golpe' nunca llegó. Las grandes manos de Kanda se ubicaron a cada lado de su peliblanca cabeza, mientras lo miraba con la satisfacción de tenerlo a merced suyo, como cual fiera a segundos de devorar a su presa segura.

— ¿K-Kan…?

Su nombre terminó ahogado en los labios del otro con una atónita expresión en su inocente rostro. Yu Kanda lo estaba besando.

Kanda había tomado con partido sobre los labios de Allen sin remordimiento alguno, sin siquiera pensar en la idea de que era un hombre o que se trataba del molesto Moyashi. Allen por su parte, sostuvo la respiración al sentir la calidez de aquellos labios que ahora apresaron los suyos. La confusión estaba dentro de su cuerpo, como también el miedo.

"_Mi primer beso"_

Aquel pensamiento fue suficiente como para que la desesperación calara en Allen y tratara de alejarlo, pero Kanda tomó las muñecas del inglés y las sujetó con fuerza contra el vidrio. El dolor inundó su pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a colapsar en sus ojos grises. ¿Por qué? Era su simple pregunta.

Allen trataba de zafarse del agarre con lo tenía Kanda, pero era imposible. Su macizo cuerpo era una barrera temible en esos momentos y su fuerza demostraba lo débil que era en realidad. Las piernas de Allen comenzaron a flaquear, al igual que su deseo por huir y fue entonces cuando Kanda separó sus labios de los suyos, mirándolo con la satisfacción de hacerlo sufrir.

— Esto te ganas por anda creyendo conocer a la gente, Moyashi. –Susurró en su oído, pero el sentimiento de superioridad cayó en picada al ver el rostro de Allen.

Sus mejillas se encontraban terriblemente rojas, como si tuviese una fiebre de 40° y pronto, éstas fueron acariciadas por las saladas lágrimas que caían con frecuencia de sus humedecidos ojos grises. Kanda no se separó de él, lo miraba en silencio y se dio cuenta que había sido demasiado.

— Moyashi…

— ¡Suéltame!

El frío sonido que dejó latiendo su palma sobre la mejilla del japonés fue suficiente para que la lluvia no sea más que un murmullo. Aquel fue el primer beso de Allen y la primera cachetada para Kanda.

* * *

Observaba en silencio la ventana a su lado que le enseñaba el cielo azul con algunas nubes desplazándose lentamente por él. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y una brisa recorrió su rostro, degustándolo.

Había estado observando las nubes pasar todo el tiempo en que tenía que estar leyendo su libro de anatomía, pero algo le decía que aquello no tenía importancia alguna en esos momentos.

Dirigió entonces sus ojos sobre la ventana, donde el reloj descansaba con su acompasado caminar. Faltaba poco porque _él_ llegue y entonces ya nada importaría.

Se levantó para guardar su libro de anatomía y algunos de sus útiles desperdigados sobre su cama, ordenando un poco su habitación. Fue entonces que oyó la puerta de la sala abrirse y una oleada de emoción recorrió su cuerpo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, pudiendo verlo llegar, meneando su larga cabellera negra, cargando con su mano derecha su mochila mientras que con la otra llevaba una bolsa repleta de envolturas rosas.

— Kanda. –Nombró al verlo.

El hombre no necesitó levantar la vista para saber que _su_ albino estaba expectante a su llegada. Dirigió sus pasos sobre la escalera y compartieron una mirada en silencio, él deleitándose con el sonrojo que poseía el albino en sus mejillas.

— Como cada año… Aquí tienes, Moyashi. –Dijo con fastidio entregándole la bolsa que traía en su mano izquierda.

— ¿No te los comerás? –Preguntó curioso Allen al ver cuán cantidad de chocolates por el día de San Valentín cabían en la bolsa de madera.

— Agradece que acepte los chocolates de todas las chicas de la universidad. –Dijo mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

En tanto, Allen fue directo a la cama para descargar la tonelada de chocolates sobre el colchón, admirando cuan deliciosos se veían. Kanda lo observó con una sonrisa de medio lado al verlo como cual niño frente a sus caramelos recolectados la noche de Halloween.

Entonces, el mayor caminó hacia la cama y se sentó detrás suyo para así desabotonarse la camisa. Había sido un día realmente largo, sin contar que era 14 de febrero. Una fecha realmente molesta para él.

— Bakanda. –Nombró divertido el Moyashi. - ¿Te importa si me los como todos?

— Tsk… Es la única razón por la cual acepto chocolates. No pienso comérmelos yo y no quiero que me regañes por no haberlos recibido. –Entonces entonó su mirada sobre el escritorio del albino y divisó su libro de anatomía cerrado. Sonrió. - ¿Cómo vas con anatomía? ¿Terminaste de estudiar?

— Hm… A penas. En verdad es tan aburrido. –Comentó haciendo un puchero mientras desenvolvía uno de los chocolates más grandes entre todos y se lo llevaba a la boca. – Creo que anatomía no es lo mío. De seguro repruebo el examen.

— _Moyashi…_ -Dijo en un susurro a lo que Allen se giró para verlo aún con la barra de chocolate en su boca, pero la fuerza de Kanda lo derribó de inmediato sobre la cama. — ¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar anatomía?

El rostro de Allen se encendió al ver un brillo lascivo que desprendían aquellos profundos y obscuros ojos. Estaba claro a qué se refería. Allen, no podía hablar debido a la barra de chocolate en forma de corazón que tenía en la boca, así que Kanda aproximó sus labios por su contextura obscura y la lamió sensualmente, de arriba abajo, haciendo que Allen lo mirase hipnotizado y lograr que se excitara de a poco.

Kanda ahora llevaba los labios manchados con chocolate para sorpresa del albino. El japonés fue acariciando con sus labios el cuello del albino, manchando a su paso con chocolate húmedo y sacando de Allen uno suspiros por lo bien que se sentía aquel tacto sobre su piel.

Fue entonces cuando Kanda se sentó sobre el regazo de Allen, llamándole la atención y en esa posición, metió sus manos bajo la playera del albino, acariciando cuanto podía y subiendo cada vez más la prenda dejando al descubierto su blanca piel. Kanda tomó uno de los chocolates más pequeños y lo paseó sobre el plano abdomen de Allen, quien a cada caricia su sonrojo aumentaba.

— K-Kanda… Hgn… -Soltó casi inaudiblemente el pequeño inglés bajo el gran cuerpo del mayor. - ¿Q-Qué haces…?

— Creo que San Valentín no está tan mal. –Contestó llevándose el chocolate a los labios, para así acercárcelo a Allen. – Lámelo.

Allen no necesitó otra palabra más para hacer lo que Kanda le dijo, de inmediato humedeció el chocolate con su lengua, rozando los labios de Kanda con su textura humeda.

El mayor ya no quiso resguardar distancia con aquellos adictivos labios, por lo que compartió un profundo beso con el albino, dejando que el chocolate se derritiera entre ambos.

— Demasiado dulce... —Murmuró Kanda al culminarse el beso entre ambos.

— K-Kanda... —susurró Allen, llevando su mano al rostro del aludido, acariciandolo dulcemente. —Quiero darte algo.

Kanda no dijo nada, solo dio paso para que Allen se incorporara y buscara lo que quería encontrar. Empezó a hurgar en el placar mientras Kanda bufaba al deshacerse de sus pantalones, quedándose con sus bóxers negros.

— Feliz 15 de febrero.

Kanda lo miró con una interrogante clara a través de ojos obscuros, pero entonces colocó su atención sobre el pequeño gato negro de peluche que Allen sostenía tímidamente entre sus manos.

— Hace un año –Dijo Allen mirando el peluche, aumentando a cada segundo el sonrojo en sus mejillas. – que todo había iniciado… ¿Lo recuerdas? –Sonrió apenado. – No podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera. Me habías robado mi primer beso y…

Kanda negó con la cabeza mientras una modesta sonrisa se formó en sus finos labios, caminó hacia Allen y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, lo acercó al suyo, observándolo detenidamente, memorizando cada facción en su tierno rostro y preguntándose si su piel era de alguna fina porcelana.

— Y-Yu…

El azabache lo vio encogerse al decir su nombre y no encontró otra visión más excitante. Besó sus labios lentamente, temiendo a que pudiera ser demasiado breve, quería sentir al máximo aquella suavidad con que los labios de Allen estaban hechos.

Desde hace un año, aquellos labios lo habían vuelto loco, nunca antes había besado a alguien en cuyos labios encontraba la medida perfecta del dulce que soportaba su gusto. Lo anhelaba, como la más fina reliquia, como la más desalmada droga.

— Como odio el chocolate. –Dijo aún sintiendo el amargo y dulce sabor que penetró su boca.

— Igual te lo has comido… -Advirtió divertido el albino al ver su rostro arrugarse al saborear el dulce.

Kanda lo miró en silencio y entonces bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de Allen, acariciando finalmente sus nalgas, lográndole sacar un suspiro de excitación. Entonces, lo condujo a la cama donde lo sentó encima suyo. Allen abrió las piernas para sentarse cómodamente sobre el regazo de Kanda y en un descuido, sus sexos se rozaron sensualmente, sacando de ambos un ligero gemido.

— Así como lo he hecho contigo.

El rostro de Allen se sonrojó aún más ya que las palabras de Kanda eran ciertas.

**o°0°o°0°o**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Feliz día de San Valentín para todos los lectores de DGM :D créanme que puse mucho entusiasmo en lo que dije ¬¬… (pues, creo que no mucho xD)

¡En fin! :D

Gracias por leer este one-shot y espero sus comentarios al respecto :D

Vaaaamos… ¡Un comentario no hace mal a nadie! Menos a mí :3 jaja

Me despido, deseándoles un… ¡Feliz 15 de Febrero! :D (esta vez si puse mucho entusiasmo xDDD)

Byeee~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BlueSpring_JeagerJaques._


End file.
